oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Olivia Falmark
Baroness Olivia Falmark is both a skilled warrior and a much-beloved noblewoman. Like many of House Falmark's scions, she protects her subjects through her own strength of arms as well as that of her guards. In her dreams, she is watched and guided by the angel Remiel, who guides her to seek out and strike down the wicked. History Baroness Olivia Falmark was as one of the children of Friede Falmark. She was born into the title of Baroness, one she expects to hold for most of her life. Due to House Falmark's limited lands yet impressive reputation, this title commanded more respect in the hearts of the peasantry than that it does authority. From her early youth, Baroness Olivia was plagued with dreams - often intense scenes of battle, and a powerful impulse to join them. These battles were always raged between sides of obvious good and evil - knights in shining armor striking down blood-coated barbarians, angels battling fiends, or a priest facing down a horde of undead. At first her parents simply believed this to be a psychological thing, until a name began to pop up more commonly in her name. Remiel. Discussion with a number of priests living on Falmark lands soon revealed that Olivia was an Aasimar. It explained the vibrant blonde hair and green eyes. Neither were features shared with her mother. Remiel was her dream-guide, and the dreams were soon interpreted as being a means to spur her into fighting evil. Like her fellow members of House Falmark, she trained hard to be a Paladin of her chosen deity. Her natural impulsiveness and kind heart gained from the touch of celestial essence in her blood made it hard for her to enforce the strict law Tyr demanded, however, leaving her incapable of grasping the divine power of her deity directly. What she did not lack, however, was ferocity. In the face of the enemy, the baroness had a tendency to fly into a rage, charging forward without her retainers and entering combat with her personal blade swinging. That fury was spawned from Remiel's dreams as well as her desire to protect the people and take their suffering in their stead. Over time, she began to realize she had more in common with the worshipers of Lathander than those of Tyr, yet found herself not drawn to what she saw as passivity towards most enemies of the realm. She now lives in one of the smaller Falmark estates, located in the small village of Knightholme, roughly between Oakham and Stillrain, at the edge of the Falmark lands. While young and relatively inexperienced, Olivia is always the first to answer House Falmark's call to arms, and matches even the most intense Paladins in the house in her ferocity when serving in the defense of her people. Appearance Standing at a fairly average height of 5'4", Baroness Olivia is otherwise quite attractive for a young woman her age. Possessing strikingly vibrant blonde hair and green eyes as well as flawless fair skin, the celestial touch in her blood reflects quite strongly. Her hair is quite long, hanging down to below her shoulder blades. She tends to wear it in a braid, which she then circles and ties around the back of her head, almost like a bun. Her bangs at the front hang down low enough to cover her eyebrows but not her eyes, except at the temples, where it hangs down to past her jaw. Olivia possesses a slender physique for one with her not-inconsiderable physical abilities. Those fair few who have had the privilege of laying hands on her body have found it hard to miss the steel strength in her musculature. Olivia moves gracefully, yet wastes little in terms of movement, rarely making grand gestures or gesticulating while she talks. Olivia oftentimes goes into battle with not a single piece of armor - a fact which causes her mother no small degree of fright. Instead she prefers to wear dresses in combat. While an odd choice, it turns her into a striking figure on the battlefield, all flashing steel and swirling lace. In the cases where she does wear armor, she prefers to wear lightweight gear that maintains the aesthetics of a dress. Olivia is almost always armed with her sword, which she titled Brightblade. The name has since become almost synonymous to hers, like a title. Personality Perhaps primarily, Olivia can be described as 'benevolent'. She is headstrong and determined to a fault in her quest to protect the common folk, even risking her own life and limb to do so. The fervor with which she does so is celebrated by the peasantry and a cause of great worry within her family and their servants. Olivia can also be considered naive for this, as she will take on hopeless ventures if she believes there is even a single life to be saved by doing so. Few have tried to take advantage of this and fewer have succeeded, however, for the baroness has another reputation. While loved by her subjects, Olivia's fury is a thing to fear for her enemies. Some consider the passion and anger with which she throws herself at the enemy to be unsightly for a young noblewoman, but others yet celebrate this intensity. Friends House Falmark: Olivia is quite close to the majority of her family, and considers them all trustworthy allies. She does not always agree with those who decide to enforce laws she considers too strict, but rarely are these arguments enough to affect her relationships. Kingdom of Egron: Being the scion of one of the country's great noble houses, Olivia shares her country's allies, and labors hard in its defense. Lyth Falmark: Olivia's favorite younger sister and oft-playful rival. Shanala Felistyr: Olivia's stalwart companion, teacher and adviser for the better part of a decade, and a good friend. Enemies Egron's Foes: Olivia has also inherited Egron's enemies and seeks to destroy them in the defense of her people. Aspirations Olivia seeks to protect her people and uphold the kingdom's law - as long as it does not interfere with one's ability to defend the innocent. She also seeks to gather more glory for herself and House Falmark, to keep its prestigious reputation alive. Category:5e Player Characters